


some kind of madness

by isthepartyover



Series: april, hold up all you have and let me down/month of may, everybody's in love [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: (blowjobs at the office ohhohoh), Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Workplace Sex, light punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: He’d been on edge all day, ever since he’d woken to Shane kissing him, warm and syrupy and sweet in all the best ways, and things had just begun to get good and heated when their ‘hey you idiots are going to be late’ alarm had gone off.





	some kind of madness

Ryan shifts where he’s kneeling on his and Shane’s bed, the cool steel of the spreader pressed against his ass underneath him and his fingers brushing the base of the plug inside.

It feels like he’s been there for hours, the blindfold and the silence of the room warping his perception of time and heightening the pleasure-pain of everything as he waits and thinks about what had lead him here.

***

He’d been on edge all day, ever since he’d woken to Shane kissing him, warm and syrupy and sweet in all the  _ best _ ways, and things had  _ just _ begun to get good and heated when their ‘ _ hey you idiots are going to be late’  _ alarm had gone off.

Shane had just smiled when Ryan had tried to keep going, an infuriatingly hot smirk that only meant mischief, and had started to get dressed and ready as if they hadn’t been about to have sex two minutes before.

Ryan had grumbled and reluctantly followed suit, trying to will away how absolutely horny he was by thinking of all the usual things: his parents, cases he was researching for unsolved, car accidents, etc., etc..

But none of his usual tactics worked, the arousal deep in his gut still burning hot when lunch came around, and Ryan felt desperate enough to scout out an empty unoccupied room and text Shane to meet him there.

“Hey, what’s u-mmph?” Shane started, interrupted when Ryan shoved their lips together, pressing the taller man up against the door he had just entered, hands slipping under Shane’s flannel to touch the warm skin of his boyfriend’s chest.

Shane pulled away after a long moment, studying Ryan as the other settles his hands on Shane’s hips, licking his lips and raising his eyebrow at Shane.

“I’m not having a quickie at  _ work _ , Ry.” Shane snorted, amusement on his face.

Ryan grinned back, hands moving to the front of Shane’s jeans, palming his crotch and feeling it start to harden. “Oh, yeah?”

“Ryan.” Shane said, a little disbelief in his voice. “Really?”

Ryan only smirked and dropped to his knees, unbuttoning Shane’s pants and pulling both them and his boxers down, licking his lips as Shane’s cock springs out, half-hard.

“Ry- _ ah _ !” Shane gasped as Ryan swallowed him down, enjoying the weight and stretch of Shane in his mouth and filling his throat as he sucked, humming every once in a while to pull aborted cries from the man above him.

When Ryan looked up, he groaned at the sight of Shane, gaze dark and heavy-lidded as he watches Ryan on his knees, lips pressed together to hold back any noises.

“Close.” Shane grunted, his hand suddenly fisting Ryan’s hair, and Ryan took that as his signal to take Shane as deep as he could, swallowing around the other man as he spilled down Ryan’s throat, one of his own hands falling from Shane’s hips down to his own jeans, struggling to unbutton them to fist his own cock.

A sharp yank on his hair and off Shane’s dick startles his movements, and he looks up to see the dark look on Shane’s face still there, gaze fixed intently on Ryan.

“I don’t think so, sweetheart.” Shane tutted, and Ryan immediately dropped his hands, eyes widening as he recognized the tone of Shane’s voice. “You only get to come if you’ve been good.”

“But-” Ryan started, swallowing heavily at how raspy his voice came out. Shane smirked the same way he had earlier, the look cruel and demanding, and the coil of arousal in Ryan’s gut burned hotter.

“Ryan.” Shane simply cooed, releasing Ryan’s hair and tucking himself back into his pants. “You know the rules. You disobeyed me. I didn’t want to do anything at work, and you didn’t listen. You know what that means, right?”

Ryan nodded, and Shane clucked his tongue. “Words, love.”

“You’re going to punish me.” Ryan murmured, inhaling sharply as Shane's smile grew more wicked, eyebrow raising until Ryan added, “Sir.”

“That’s right. A small punishment, because this was fun. But not now. When we get home.” Shane hummed approvingly, holing out a hand to help pull Ryan up off the floor. “Now, we’re going back to our desks to eat. Do you need to go to the restroom to clean yourself up and look presentable first?”

“Yes, sir.” Ryan nodded, and Shane’s smile went soft and he kissed him gently. 

“Alright. I’ll be at my desk with our lunches.” he hummed, smoothing Ryan’s hair down for him before they left the room.

Ryan doesn’t know how he made it through the rest of the day, the promise of what was waiting for him at home making it even harder to focus, too riled up to think about anything else but his dom.

And Shane, the bastard himself, was no help, becoming more touchy than usual and smiling with faux-innocence every time Ryan turned to look at him.

Ryan practically dragged the snickering man out of the building with him when the day was over, eager to get home and ge his release.

***

The soft  _ sshk _ of the door opening pulls Ryan out of his memories, all of his nerves alight again with anticipation, listening closely for what his dom would have in store next for him.

A cool hand brushed down his chest, and Ryan shivered involuntarily, the laughter letting him know that Shane was close.

“Cold, baby?” Shane hums, and there’s the sound of movement around Ryan on the bed. He swallows around the ball gag, every part of him tense, waiting.

“Mmm, you look so good like this.” Shane’s voice rumbles in his ear, suddenly pressed against Ryan’s back and making him shiver again. “All bound and waiting for me like a beautiful present. I should keep you like this.”

Ryan groans at the thought, and Shane chuckles, low and amused. “You’d like that, wouldn't you? My little sex toy, tied up and waiting to be used and filled at all times.” There’s a pause, and then a hand is guiding his head to the side, warm breath in his ear as Shane continues, voice almost a purr, “All  _ mine. _ ”

Shane nips at his jaw then, wet, sucking open mouthed kisses trailing down Ryan’s neck as his large hands roamed Ryan’s body, the touches electric and cool and aimless.

Ryan moans through the gag, head lolling back as he let Shane claim him with his mouth and hands, hips involuntarily rolling with pleasure, his breath stcatto as Shane touched him everywhere but where he needed it most.

Ryan can feel the smirk pressed to his skin after the fourth or fifth time Shane’s hands bypass his dick, a soft, muffled groan escaping him at the disappointment.

“What’s the matter? Need more, baby?” Shane asks, mouth back up to his ear, Shan’e own breath beginning to get heavier.

Ryan nods, and the body behind him retreats.

He barely has time to get out a questioning noise before he’s being pushed forwards, head bouncing a bit as he lands on some pillows, ass in the air and forcibly spread legs exposing where he’s spread open by the plug.

There’s a hand underneath him, and Ryan feels the cool touch of Shane’s hand  _ finally  _ on his hard, aching dick, a moan escaping his lips that quickly turns into a sob as the ring holding back his orgasm begins to vibrate.

“Better?” Shane asks, almost cruelly, his other hand finding the base of the plug and moving it  _ just so _ , making the object brush against Ryan’s prostate.

He wails at that, the ball in his mouth making the sound strange and muffled, and there’s a soft, “hmm,” before the strap holding it in place is removed, the gag gently pried out of Ryan’s mouth.

“I like hearing those pretty noises you make for me.” Shane coos by way of explanation, tone suddenly soft, making Ryan feel warm.

“Th-thank you, sir.” he gasps, and the plug brushes his prostate again, drawing another wail out of him.

“You’re welcome, baby.”

And with no other warning, Shane pulls the plug out and drizzles more lube on Ryan’s hole, slowly easing his length inside.

Ryan never gets tired of the way Shane fills him, splitting him open and filling him so deep, deeper than anyone else had before, drawing moans and mewls out of him until he’s fully sheathed inside him.

Shane’s warm weight drapes across Ryan’s back, sucking more marks into his nape and shoulders as they adjust.

“Color?” Shane breathes into his ear.

“G-green.” Ryan pants, and Shane begins thrusting, slow and shallow at first but quickly setting a brutal pace, pounding deep and hard into Ryan, the rhythm and the vibrations around his cock quickly turning Ryan into a whimpering mess.

“M gonna fill you up,” Shane moans into Ryan’s skin, “Gonna fill you with my come and plug it all back up inside you, make you keep it all inside, so good for me, so good and tight and hot and  _ mine _ -”

“Please please  _ please please- _ ” Ryan’s chanting, desperate and unsure of what exactly he’s begging for as Shan’e thrusts begin to get erratic, pushing Ryan deeper and deeper into the mattress.

He bites Ryan’s shoulder as he comes, emptying himself deep into Ryan, filling him even more, and Ryan can feel himself shaking, the need that had been building inside him all day at a breaking point as he gasps for air.

Shane pulls out and away, and Ryan whines at the loss of contact, not even noticing that the straps holding his legs apart were falling away or the blindfold slipping off his screwed-shut eyes until he’s scooped up into Shane’s lap, back and still-together arms against the taller man’s chest, his thumbs brushing away the tears Ryan hadn’t noticed he was shedding.

“Shh, shhh, I’ve got you.” Shane’s murmuring, hand that isn’t stroking Ryan’s face deftly making it’s way down his body. “I’ve got you, Ry, you’re so good for me, so perfect-”

The cock ring is slipped off, and Ryan’s whimpering again, thrusting up into the air, and Shane’s murmurings turn into “come for me, sweetie,” as he strokes Ryan’s dick and Ryan lets go for the first time that day, falling into the soft hazy fuzziness that always accompanies his orgasm after a scene.

When he comes back to a vague awareness, he’s in Shane’s arms, a soft blanket wrapped around them both, toys and bindings gone, and his boyfriend massaging his wrists, pressing light kisses to the skin there.

Ryan hums, and Shane pulls him closer. “Back?”

Another hum is all the response he gets, and Shane laughs softly before kissing Ryan’s temple. “Not completely then. Want a bath, baby?”

Ryan thinks a moment, then shakes his head, not wanting to leave the softness and Shane.

He can feel the smile against his forehead, and snuggles in closer, drifting off again to the sound of Shane’s heartbeat and the feel of his hands stroking his skin and holding him close, soft and sweet and  _ perfect _ .


End file.
